


【Dover】假戏

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: 这是我很很很喜欢的一篇文，如果大家能喜欢和评论是对我最大的鼓励谢谢uu推荐bgm，分别配合食用最佳Overload, by John Legend/MiguelPhysical, by Dua Lipa
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【Dover】假戏

前言

他们演过情侣，他们亦早已对外宣称相爱，社交账号永远停留在一张合照。但这些皆是假戏，从他们公开的那一刻便是假戏。

*

凌晨三点没有光和声响，唯有过劳而造成的轻微鼾声和高档手表的嘀嗒声。亚瑟·柯克兰睡眠很浅，腰部半年前因拍戏受的伤又因为激烈运动刺激到疼痛，从而他惊醒。他闻起来很浮夸，浓郁的香味盖住了大部分的烟酒味；他的皮肤黏糊糊的，几小时前出过的汗全都浮在表面；床单堆起的褶皱在他身下扭曲着，躺着的感觉就像与被吐过的绒毛地毯紧密贴合。  
他们在弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的家里，法国人一向浮夸的穿衣风格与为人处事在家居装修里并无法体现。公寓只是简单的一室一厅，装修风格则多为木制家居与简约的配色，极其易居。最特别的角落是客厅的深色木架，上面摆着不同味道的香薰蜡烛和香水——这亦是为何每次亚瑟都感觉自己沾满世俗，就算不点燃，香味也蔓延至整个公寓。

当今社会的演员，取向为同性的并不少。亚瑟·柯克兰和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦再正常不过，但是他们不只是若多之中的一对，而是绝对顶流的一对。  
他们曾演过一次荧幕情侣，在公开之前也流传过不少绯闻。一周前至现在，他们的社交媒体一次都没有更新，一直停留在那一张戴着对戒的照片。社会舆论皆为蓝绿色的巨浪，一片一片地压过来，他们不以为然，关掉了一切通知，偶尔打开Instagram或Twitter没心没肺地嘲笑那群造谣者或黑粉狗急跳墙的模样。但，仅此而已。

弗朗西斯下午刚刚从阿姆斯特丹飞回洛杉矶，他结束一个爱情电影的拍摄。长途旅行和多次的运动让他摊开四肢呼呼大睡，像个三岁多点的小孩子。黏糊糊的几个安丨全丨套掉落在地下或垃圾桶里，亚瑟冷淡地撇了一眼，就像他撇弗朗西斯一样。他们是一对被精心包装呵护过的蒂凡尼蓝的茶杯与餐具，搭配在一起使用，尝尽高雅的味道。他们每次见面必做的事只有反反复复那么几件，和年历一起被翻过一次又一次。  
亚瑟·柯克兰掀开拧成一团的被子，在米白色的地毯上摸索着衣物。他套上宽大的卫衣和短裤，忍着加利福尼亚夜里的微风，在弗朗西斯的零食柜里翻着。他抽出一盒一个月前从布鲁塞尔带回来的歌帝梵巧克力，拉过墨绿色的羊毛毯，蜷缩在沙发上拆开巧克力打开电视，无聊地切换着台。  
腰酸刺痛着神经，昏暗的环境和突兀的电视灯光形成鲜明刺目的对比。亚瑟·柯克兰右手的银制戒指被攥得发热，手指尖粘着黏糊糊的黑巧克力。他并没有在看电视机里的内容，而是在昏昏沉沉地思索。  
一切开始超出预期，蓝色知更鸟不停歌唱，电话铃声响个不停，和爆炸了的信息。这一周亚瑟·柯克兰取消了所有的安排，他老实地待在家里等着弗朗西斯从阿姆斯特丹回来。  
“我们公开吧，亚瑟。”他们当时在弗朗西斯家昏暗暧丨昧的灯光里吃法国人做的食物。  
“什么？”他呛了一口红酒。  
“公开吧。”  
亚瑟皱着眉头缩在毯子里，可他回忆不起究竟为何他答应了那个去理取闹的要求。后果是铺天盖地的新闻和工作上的质问。他对经纪人的怒吼记忆犹新，电话话筒快要被对面的口水溅满，反反复复的难听咒骂和祈祷上帝萦绕在脑海里。  
他们的对戒是银制的，简单到没有任何的纹路，在照片里的暖色阳光下闪闪发光。「相爱」是他们的对外宣称，打下两个字并发送后，他们却没有任何的感觉。那张照片以暖色调为主，是弗朗西斯喜欢的低饱和度与低曝光。亚瑟·柯克兰嘲笑他一张酒后的随手一拍都要精心调制到满意的指数，明明只是两人众多合照中最随便的一张。他们那天大概是喝醉了，亚瑟记不清楚。弗朗西斯把球杯搁在桌上，拢起头发嘟囔着要和亚瑟拍照——尽管后者百般拒绝但他仍然从口袋里摸索出手机，随意地按下了快门。照片定格在了亚瑟轻靠在弗朗西斯身上的时候，一齐醉在昏暗的光和夜色里。  
亚瑟不知不觉地吃完了一小板巧克力，他的嗓子干涩发痒，但仍然没有思索明白这一段胡闹的关系。他仍然闻起来像是掉进了一个盛满烟灰又泼洒了无数瓶香水的缸，在其中酣畅淋漓了几小时后，又筋疲力尽地爬出来。  
他的腰部隐隐作痛，头亦昏昏沉沉的，睡意再次席卷而来。

时间胡搅蛮缠，缠住亚瑟·柯克兰让他迷失其中，后将他拖拽入睡梦的陷阱，直到东边开始泛白。只不过，他醒来的仍然比弗朗西斯早。

“我们分手吧。”亚瑟沙哑着嗓子，迷迷糊糊地说。  
弗朗西斯用手梳了几下头发，打开冰箱翻找着可以当作早餐的食物。外面的天才刚刚开始亮起，不足以穿透窗帘。昏暗的光线柔和地戳着亚瑟的每一寸皮肤，似夏夜里的凉风一样舒适。  
“好。”弗朗西斯撇了一眼劳累的亚瑟，揉了揉自己酸疼的肌肉。  
“我们甚至都没有正经相爱过，你知道的，弗朗西斯，只是每次像个机器一样疯了地做丨爱。”  
他认真地思索了片刻回答道：“确实呢，哪儿有什么甜言蜜语谈情说爱。”他翻找出一块儿可颂，放到盘子里丢进微波炉里加热。  
亚瑟·柯克兰没有想到弗朗西斯会如此的冷淡，但这对他也并没有什么坏处。凌晨时吃过的巧克力还回味在他的口腔里，比弗朗西斯的温度持久，也令人愉悦。他本以为法国人会多多少少有所表示，或挽留几句或辩解几句。他们认识的时间很久，差不多有七年左右，而关系的改变则大致有两年。本身的暧丨昧关系不温不热，平淡地像是罗列好的计划单，按部就班地重复进行着。它突然因为一条公开开始泛滥开始破裂，亦从来没有对自由寄予希望。  
“那公开的那一条呢，这才一个周。”他问道。  
“我们不能出尔反尔吧，这样有失信誉，净增笑料。”法国人拿出可颂塞进嘴里，香气慢慢地溜到小客厅的每一个角落。  
“是你提出的这可笑的决定。”  
“当时我们都喝醉了，亲爱的。”  
“那你说怎么弄？”亚瑟不耐烦地问。  
“假戏，做假戏呗。这不就是我们擅长的吗？”弗朗西斯倚在厨房的操作台边，亚瑟则往毯子里缩了缩，盖紧身子。法国人在笑，和平时别无两样。

弗朗西斯的新电影在下周五的零点上映，主题是大众化的爱情故事——他拍过的爱情故事数不胜数，亚瑟总是嘲笑他只是顶着一张好看的脸，实际的路比那不勒斯阳光照不进的小巷还窄。

“那么首映，你来吗？”弗朗西斯放下盘子，接了一杯水喝下去中和面包的干涩。  
“什么首映？”亚瑟迷糊地爬起来，把桌上的残骸丢进垃圾桶里。  
“我的电影，下周五。”  
“不好意思，我已经通知取消了接下来一个月的所有活动。”  
“那作为私人的呢？”  
“我们已经分手了。而且你那可笑的爱情故事也没有值得我去的价值，我才不愿意花费两个小时看一只青蛙和一个加州mean girl的谈情说爱。”  
“是，是呀我们已经分手了，”弗朗西斯一笑，“著名演员亚瑟·柯克兰还是这么尖酸刻薄，不仅只评价我了，甚至还开始攻击年轻女演员了。”  
“只是陈述事实罢了。”

亚瑟起身伸展活动了一下，抄起桌子上的手机和钥匙，走进卧室从地下拿起自己的外套穿好。  
“那我也不多打扰，”他迅速打开弗朗西斯的家门，扭头对还在吞咽的弗朗西斯说，“你，呃，多保重。”  
加利福尼亚清晨的阳光煞白炙热，盖着厚厚的窗帘也抵挡不住它的刺眼和明亮。弗朗西斯把沾满碎屑的盘子和玻璃水杯扔进水池里，从短裤兜里掏出手机开始给人发消息。他仍然倚靠在操作台上，沙发粘着的亚瑟的热度在渐渐消退，若不是杂乱的毯子和垃圾桶的垃圾谁又能知晓亚瑟·柯克兰在与弗朗西斯做丨完丨爱之后像只小猫一样蜷缩在这里过。  
弗朗西斯大概在编辑消息给他的朋友公布这可笑的“噩耗”，他们一定会很高兴——毕竟七年来基尔伯特和安东尼奥一直不喜欢咄咄逼人的可笑亚瑟·柯克兰。而冷淡的英国人也大抵是蹒跚地走在回家的路上，放空大脑，计划着接下来空闲的一个月应该如何抛弃“亚瑟·柯克兰”这个身份而以真正的自己去享受人生。

他们仍戴着那副对戒，只是不再相见，甚至都不再联系。  
弗朗西斯社交账号的主页逐渐被各种各样的宣传填满，顶替掉了那张滑稽的合照。他忙着出席各种活动，电影或时装周，似是把亚瑟忘到脑后。他好久没有听到亚瑟的消息了，他的经纪人偶尔会问最近和英国人相处得怎么样，但他永远是含糊的回答一下。他与亚瑟·柯克兰的公开也是记者常问的问题，他每一次都应付得很好。那个银色的戒指在聚光灯下闪闪发光，很难不被人注意到，人们亦不会多想。  
“波诺弗瓦先生，是什么驱使你们公开这段关系呢？”  
“头脑一热吧。”他洋洋地笑着，挥着手而戒指在频频发光。  
“您没有想过这会带来什么后果吗？”

什么后果？弗朗西斯内心一愣，但又轻轻摇头否定自己。  
什么后果，是亚瑟的离开吗。可他们并不在意是否相伴。

“波诺弗瓦先生？”  
“后果啊……也没有什么吧。”

那天布鲁塞尔下着瓢泼大雨，雨点顺着弗朗西斯的黑伞滑落在深红色的地毯上。它们一倾而下，砸在黑色金属制的相机和话筒的海绵上，停在记者和摄影师的雨衣帽檐，飞溅在弗朗西斯和其他人擦的锃亮的皮鞋。  
弗朗西斯如释重负，任由雨水冲刷周边和自己的思绪，他喜欢雨天，尤其是布鲁塞尔的雨天。若说他能从伦敦的雨水里闻到薯条炸鱼和英式早茶的香味，那么布鲁塞尔就是在天天下香气怡人的黑巧克力雨——而且是亚瑟最喜欢的歌帝梵72%黑巧的味道。

亚瑟缩居在洛杉矶的公寓里，几乎每日靠着外卖和网上购物解决日常需求。他近一个月足不出户，倒是从书架里翻出不少大学时喜欢的文学作品来再次阅读。他把自己的生活埋入了描绘出的想象世界，在纽约长岛的豪华别墅派对大肆喝着烈酒，扒着缅因州的监狱的栏杆往里探头，或者跑到罗辛斯山庄伪装成贵族悄悄站在最后听着女人在夜里弹琴。  
电视节目被他翻了个遍，英超的每一场球赛他都撑着熬夜看完，但是每一通电话他都无视不接。亚瑟的头发越长越长，乱糟糟地顶在头上，那对极粗的眉毛也因失修而走向凌乱。他渴望酒精，但家中没有。冰箱和柜子里只有不同的饮料，早些存的啤酒早就在他深夜看球时喝完。  
亚瑟他站在厨房和门口中间，盯着桌上放着的钥匙和钱包。去买还是去酒吧宿醉一次？他摇了摇头，亚瑟·柯克兰已经很久没有放肆过了。距离他上一次在外喝的酩酊大醉还是和弗朗西斯在一起，他们穿上最普通的衣服溜进附近的酒馆，胡言乱语到第二天清晨。  
他抓起钥匙，愣了一下。  
还是酒馆吧，他想。  
随即，他从钱包里抽出信用卡装进随身的卡包里。  
坐去远点，不要在这附近，去一个远点的地方。他想了想，带上了交通卡，又对自己嘟囔道。

亚瑟·柯克兰，钥匙，公交卡和信用卡。  
他随手套了件长袖薄卫衣，随身物品都塞进了牛仔裤的后裤兜里。他推开Spare Room*的大门，扎进亮晶晶的、闪烁的粉紫色，和烟雾与酒精香气里。

音浪冲进他的耳内，震的他停止思考片刻。酒精的刺激不止直下，同时向上一路狂奔直逼大脑。低音和地板一起颤动，他找到一个角落的位置，端着一杯酒喝着。  
亚瑟·柯克兰有些不适应，看着眼前穿着漂亮的男男女女来回窜动舞蹈，有些眼花缭乱。不过他承认，他喜欢这里的音乐。接连几首都是出自同一个歌手的节奏感强的复古舞曲，他曾经有一部电影插曲甚至是这位女歌手的作品。  
五彩斑斓的灯闪动着，照亮每个人身上亮晶晶的颜料和闪片。人群大多都是十几岁或二十出头的年轻人，他们穿着时髦的裙子或衬衫，露着光滑的皮肤，大汗淋漓。人们在酒精味里接丨吻，舌丨抵在一起，双手从面部移到裙摆下方。亚瑟一时间觉得有些不真实，他怀疑自己是否身处洛杉矶、身处好莱坞，这一切恍恍地发生在他眼前，倒像是西班牙的疯狂派对，人人享受。

亚瑟一饮而尽不知第几杯金汤力。他变成了一条变色龙，跟着闪光变换着外皮的颜色隐藏自己，为了融为一体。  
卡包在他的裤兜里硌得慌，尤其是当他逐渐放开舞蹈时。他喜欢现在在放的这一首歌，让他渴望与人贴身热舞。  
他把杯子放在最近的吧台上，挤进舞池里。亚瑟没法仔细思考自己在干什么，凭借这潜意识他开始舞蹈。他高挥双手，尤其当副歌响起时、当音乐音量被推到最大时、当人群爆发出欢呼时。

「我和你彻夜放纵，我知道你是我的后盾。」

低音炸裂了地板，滚烫以致近乎每个人都在疯狂快速地跳跃。亚瑟在舞池里乱窜，摸不着方向。他原先在最角落里，又不知不觉地慢慢趋近中心。  
虽是身处好莱坞，但是没人认出他来，他可舞得自由自在，甚至可以随便抓一人陪他一起——随后他不小心撞到了别人的背。  
撞到别人的背让他瞬间清醒了一个度，他该在震耳欲聋的背景乐里表示歉意。他揉了一下背，回头准备道歉，然后他看清了另外一张回头的脸——那头跟着彩球变着色的柔顺金发、那双无论如何都异常夺目的紫眸，以及那漂亮协调至极的五官。

该死。这是亚瑟唯一的念头。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。  
很显然，他亦酒精上头，尤其在「肾上腺素不断飙升」那一句响起时。

他们面面相觑，在音乐里大概愣了两秒钟。然后，在干脆利落地提琴音里，还有「让我们贴身热舞里」，他们反应过来今夜的相遇，以及看到的对方的放肆舞蹈。  
亚瑟·柯克兰敢拿接下来曼彻斯特城七场比赛的战绩担保，是弗朗西斯先吻的他——一个酒气熏人的吻。英国人举起双手，缴械投降。  
“操，去你妈的，弗朗西斯你在干什么？”  
“怎么？”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭亚瑟。  
“我们分手了，而我们不应该在外面这样。”  
“去他妈的分手好吗？”他往后摇晃退了一步，晃了晃手，“喏，你看。”  
“什么？”  
“戒指啊，亚瑟，戒指！”  
“上帝啊。”亚瑟全盘清醒了。  
“说好的，假戏全套。”  
“呃啊……”他皱起眉头努力回想，“好像是，是这样。”  
他们二人全程在驴唇不对马嘴地胡言乱语。之后，亚瑟死活也想不明白为什么“戒指”和“分手”和“假戏”等词汇能连接在一起，这听起来都像是法国人借着酒精哄骗他回来、临时手忙脚乱编造的话语。  
“去他妈的假戏，亚瑟，去他妈的假戏。”  
“什——”  
“我爱你好吧，我爱你。”法国人再次吻上来，拖着亚瑟·柯克兰的腰，就像他往常做的那样。  
“你有病吧？”  
“我没有。”  
“你喝醉了，弗朗西斯。”  
“你不也是吗？”  
“分手时你冷的像冰箱冷冻一样，只有像你这样混蛋提出做假戏这样混蛋的决定，而且也只有你是个光鲜亮丽地在各个地方抛头露面一点都不在乎的混蛋。别再说什么你爱我，没有意义。”  
“我以为你想，分手是你提的。”  
“是我提的。”  
“但是你不想？”  
“不，我想。只是改变主意了。”他借着酒精含糊了后半句，他心底里盘算着如果以后弗朗西斯用这茬说他就以酒精为由。  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，这位先生可以停止性丨骚丨扰了吗？”  
“那不是你，也不是我罢了，”弗朗西斯现在看起来清醒多了，他大笑起来，“可以请你一起跳舞吗？”

然后，他们跟着另外一首歌接着劲舞。绚丽的灯光从头照到脚，烟雾缭绕，他们别无选择。液体在倒圆锥的杯子里上下晃动，撒出不少。弗朗西斯抓住亚瑟的手，高举在灯光之下。他们一起扭动，把酒精从头甩到尾，灌满身体。  
“你该成为那条最靓丽的风景线。”他嘈杂下在对方的耳边耳语道。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”他窃笑。  
“你吻了我。”  
“是的。”  
“你说你爱我。”  
“是的。”  
“法国人经常把这句话挂在嘴边，但都是假的。”  
“哼……我不否认，但我从来不说。”  
“你刚刚就说了。”  
“我喝醉了。”  
他们两个人滑稽地依偎着，安静了几分钟。  
“回家？”  
“谁的家。”这一次他笑得更猖狂些，酒气都顺着鼻子扑在亚瑟的脸上。  
“无所谓，谁的都行。”  
“又要回到炮丨友阶段了吗，亚瑟。”他贴得更近些。  
“认真的。”英国人也迎合着凑近。  
“认真的？”  
“嗯。”  
亚瑟吻住了弗朗西斯，掠走停留在他唇上的酒精还有残留在他舌尖的巧克力味儿。他没有松开，尽管那个巧克力的味道尝起来十分的廉价——加了太多牛奶和糖，就算只有一个味道也能品出它与包装纸混合在一起的古怪味道。巧克力不是他喜欢和想念的比利时巧克力，但这个吻是，这个人是。  
对戒仍然也始终焊在他们的手指上，只是突然间被赋予了一丝意义。这是一场漂亮的戏，一场做了假的戏，而假戏则已经迎来了它的结局。  
这首歌也进入尾声，每个人都闭上双眼跟随节奏疯狂舞蹈，欢送这一首流行乐。

音乐戛然而止，他松开嘴。

fin.

*Spare Room是洛杉矶的一家很popular的bar，坐落于Hollywood，亮晶晶的很漂亮，可以自行Facebook。  
*「」里的都是歌词，选自physical，如果没有配合着看可以试试后半段physical前半段overload呀。


End file.
